


Whiskey Dick

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Frottage, that one ex, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: Mercedes knows she shouldn't mess around with Noah yet again but she always was a sucker for 90s R&B.





	Whiskey Dick

Puck had taken to wooing her on an annual basis. Come spring, he always made an effort to be extra flirty and pretend to have cleaned up his act in order to convince her to date him. The first time, Mercedes admitted to herself was desperation. Last year, she had been bored and let him take her to Breadstix where she forced him to actually pay for her meal and then let him paw at her boobs through her bra for a little while in the backseat of her dad's car. Then he ran off after the new exchange student from Germany a mere month later and that was the end of that.  
  
This year, Mercedes had resolved to not give in to Puck's insane annual seduction again. Falling for it a third time would pretty much place a billboard over her head that she was desperate.   
  
She tried at least. It wasn't her fault that she was a giant sucker for cute boys singing R&B classics. It also wasn't her fault that she was a very affectionate drunk. That's how she tried to justify it in her head when she ended up on Kurt's bed making out with Puck during their graduation party.  
  
"Baby, baby, baby, baby..." Puck crooned into her ear before kissing her high on her neck. Mercedes sighed and clutched his shoulders while wondering why she let his stupid ass get to her so much. Sure, he was hot and he had been making a genuine effort to clean up his act in the past couple years, but he was still an ass and a slut.   
  
When Puck slid down her body and started laying kisses down her collarbone, she had to admit that he was a slut who know how to use his tongue.  
  
"I missed your breasts, baby girl. They're like two Lindt balls bigger than my head that only I get to eat." Puck said before pressing a wet and long kiss to her sternum. Mercedes felt her eyes roll in her head. She didn't know if it was because of arousal or deep insult. Sometimes, she thought with Puck that it was both.  
  
"This is a bad idea." Mercedes finally said before shifting on the bed to help him undo her bra. She had lost her shirt a long time ago when he had started singing All 4 One.   
  
Puck scoffed and cupped her breasts with his hands, "I don't know why you fight our animal magnetism so much, Mercedes. Face it, you're hot for my cock."   
  
He leaned over and sucked hard on her nipple, just like she liked it. His hands moved across her body via old trails. Mercedes gripped the back of his head and rubbed his hair as he switched between breasts, gathering and palming them just how she liked.  
  
"I only fall for your crap when drunk, Puck. What does that mean?" Mercedes asked before shifting her knee to rub against his groin.  
  
Puck shifted uneasily on top of her and finally moved away from her breasts and down her body. "I only fall for your crap when I'm drunk, Mercedes. So what does _that_ mean?" he said.  
  
Puck knelt between her knees and pushed impatiently at her skirt until she helped to pull the stiff denim up to her waist. "Here and now, I promise to love faithfully." he sang quietly before putting his hands under her ass and licking at her pussy through her panties.  
  
"Oh!" she said in shock. This was different. His tongue pressed the soft cotton against her labia as he roughly licked. The barrier muting the sensation, making it dull and heady. Mercedes sat up on her elbows and watched as Puck shifted in between her legs. He lifted one hand back up so his fingers could push at her clit. Mercedes wished he would push her panties aside and just get to it, but he never did.  
  
"Dammit, Puck. What is this about?" She finally asked as her frustration reached new heights. She started to thrust her crotch into his face in the hopes he'd get a clue and actually bring her off instead of tease her all night.  
  
Puck didn't even look up, he kept pushing against her clit while he talked, "What's wrong with taking it slow?"  
  
Mercedes grunted and tried to push at his head without falling back down. "You ass. What about drunk and horny means go slow to you?" she said.  
  
Shuffling until she could reach his crotch, Mercedes grabbed for his dick.   
  
He was soft. Confused, Mercedes shifted to undo his pants and reached inside his boxers. Puck's dick was barely half-hard. "Puck?" she asked?

 

He just shrugged. "Too much alcohol." he said. He tried to lean in and kiss her mouth but Mercedes dodged.   
  
"Should we be doing this then?" she asked. She kept squeezing his dick while hoping he'd get hard.  
  
"Why not?" Puck said. "Hold up, I have an idea."  
  
He pushed her back down and got her skirt up higher than before until it was sitting in a tangle around her waist. Shoving down his jeans and underwear to his knees, Puck shuffled back in between her legs. Mercedes looked down at the soft mess of his genitals. She was too drunk for this.  
  
Pressing down against her panties, Puck started to thrust. Mercedes didn't know how to feel about this; it wasn't something she had ever experienced before and it wasn't something she had ever thought to look up on the Internet. The press of his body against hers was different, more gentle than any of the fumbling they had gotten up to in the backs of cars. They hadn't even really fucked last year but Mercedes didn't know if this counted anyway.   
  
Puck sure seemed happy, though. He was grunting and grinding against her as if his dick was hard and her panties were the only thing stopping him from fucking through her. She felt pretty good too and couldn't help but thrust back. Puck got his fingers back on her clit and in-between that and the friction from her panties twisting up and over her vagina, Mercedes came.   
  
"Yeah, Mercedes." Puck said, his fingers still pinching her clit while she shuddered. "You always come for me."  
  
Mercedes wondered what Puck was getting out of this. "Are you good?" she asked.  
  
"I'm great." Puck said, his puppy dog drunk smile on his face. He was idly rubbing his soft cock as he leaned back. "Your panties are soaked, man. That's so hot."  
  
"Do you...do you need anything?" Mercedes asked. She shifted uncomfortably under Puck's smile.   
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I could suck you?" she said. She felt weird about this whole thing now. Who knew drunk sex could be complicated?  
  
"If you want." he said. Puck moved to lay down on the bed next to her.   
  
Mercedes shifted until she was sideways on the bed and facing his groin. Lifting his dick in her hand, she gripped it gently on the shaft. Soft like this, she could get more of him in her mouth than she'd ever done before with anyone (not that she'd given many blowjobs before). It felt different this way, more vulnerable and velvet-y. Mercedes laved the head with her tongue like she knew Puck liked and went to work.  
  
Puck kept his hands to himself like a good boy and muttered, "Yeah, yeah. That's good, Mercedes." He started to croon snippets of songs at her again, random pieces of Journey, Boyz II Men, Sammy (but never Kiss). This was normal for drunk Puck getting a blowjob. He gasped and moaned at all the right times, but his cock never got hard. He didn't even seem to care.   
  
Minutes later when glancing over to look at his face, Mercedes saw that Puck had fallen asleep. Rolling her eyes, Mercedes took his dick out of her mouth and gave it a little pat. Moving to lay down next to him, she pulled him onto his side and put his arm over her chest.   
  
Next year she wouldn't fall for his shit. Next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago (Way back when pre-Sam and all sorts of things) probably for glee_anon.


End file.
